Dante's Playtime
by xx-AlbertWesker-xx
Summary: This story was originally done in 2005. Finally posting it here, regardless of it being posted in other places. In short, Dante's hanging out and...amusing himself; in the way he knows best. Forgive me, but I'm not good at making a story summary!


**Title: **Dante's Playtime

**Pairing:** None, Dante is going solo; Vergil/Dante is hinted at.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and locations do NOT belong to me. If I were to own Dante and Vergil, this sort of thing would happen in game; a lot. But, no. Everything is the property of Capcom! I'm not making any money from this story, it's purely for fun.

**Notes:** This was another story I wrote in 2005. Yup, another old one! This has been posted in a few different places. It has not been edited from the original version, either.

* * *

**~~ Dante's Playtime ~~**

For Dante, it was just one more day of the norm; hunting demons and partying hard once it was done. Having a strip club right down the street did wonders for the party scene, too. Any night that he had a free moment, he could be found spending it there. He enjoyed it, too. Enjoyed showing off what he could do. It was true that he had little experience, and was far from being a professional, but he could draw in a crowd better than anyone else there. It was a kick to their ego, but one hell of a boost to his.

The crowd was gone now, though. Closing time had come. He had sat on the edge of the stage, fully clothed since he'd finished his last act around thirty minutes prior to closing, watching each person file out until he was the only one left in the main room. Mind you, he'd taken to calling it a 'show room', since that was where the stripping took place.

Sometime after the general crowd had left, the other dancers started to depart, as well. Like always they asked why he was still hanging around. And the answer was the same as any other night; he was going to close up. He'd been doing that more and more lately, since the owner liked to cut out early. Dante didn't have a problem with that, either. He liked being there alone. In fact, he had a lot of fun with being there by himself.

Once he was finally alone, Dante let out a deep breath and leaned back, his back brushing against the strip pole. He tipped his head back, unruly silver hair falling down against his shoulder blades, and glanced up at it. "Another night down the tubes. How about some fun, baby?"

If anyone had ever been around to witness such behavior, he certainly would have been considered just a bit crazy. But that was the point of being alone. Besides, he put on a big to-do for the customers, so it was only fair that he got to have some fun, as well. What was good for one, was damn well good for the other. Granted, it would have been a lot better to have someone else there, someone he could never quite get his mind off of, but he was just as good at making due with what he had; Himself.

Dante rose slowly to his feet and turned toward the pole, reaching for it, letting his fingers curl around it as he moved himself closer. One foot was placed on the far side as he swiftly, gracefully brought himself closer yet. A moment later his lithe, sleek, sexy form brushed up against the cold metal of the pole. He groaned softly, the icy metal feeling so good against his bare chest and stomach. Maybe it was twisted, but it was the sort of thing that never failed to make him hot.

"Hnn…yeah…" Dante purred, rubbing slowly and rhythmically against the pole, his hands wandering along the upper half of it as though he were touching some favored lover. There were times when he did think of it that way, too. But not now. Tonight it was just a matter of need, the need to let out all of the sexual energy he'd been holding back since he'd arrived, some hours ago, and done his first act.

Dante curled his fingers more firmly around the pole, bringing himself up against it more tightly. Slowly he began to grind against it, each simple movement so perfect and entrancingly seductive when performed by him. And through the tight leather of his pants he could just slightly feel the cold that radiated off of the pole. He groaned again, a bit louder than he had the first time. The attention he was lavishing on himself was simple at best, that much was true, but it had not failed to give him one hell of a hard on. It was perfect proof that he'd been holding back so much all evening. All of this would mean a quick end, of course, but that was fine. He wanted it. Needed it.

Dante brought his unoccupied hand to his chest, letting fingers slowly descend and head for his flat, but muscular, stomach. His touches against his own flesh were teasing enough, and each one drew out of him the hottest demonic growls he'd ever given voice to. But that idle play time did not last long, as fingers came into contact with his belt. He needed only a moment to unfasten in. And with a few more moments of diligent work, leather pants were unbuttoned, unzipped and pushed open, as well.

Dante wore nothing beneath the tight leather. This was a habit he'd picked up years ago, and simply started acting on more and more over the last few months. But thanks to that it took him only seconds to gain freedom from those tight confines, the tip of his hard length brushing against the pole that stood before him. "Nnn, fuck…" He moaned wildly. Hot flesh against cold metal, there weren't words that could properly describe it. He adored it, though. He had since the first time he'd felt the cold barrel of one of his handguns against himself.

To further his teasing, he rubbed up against the pole again, letting his newly freed erection rub against that cold surface. He purred lowly as he did so. He wasn't sure whom it had come from, or if it was just spawned from the demonic blood that ran through his veins, but he was an overly horny creature by default. But when playing felt this good, even alone, what did it matter?

Once again his free hand descended over his hard on, fingers grazing the tip to collect the pre-ejaculate from there. It was then that rubbing and grinding against the cold strip pole, as if caught in some simulation of real sex, was forsaken. He spread what there was of the clear fluid over his fingers slowly. His other hand remained against the pole, however, and he firmed his grip up again.

Once again he lowered that hand, curling his slick fingers around his hard on. He stroked over himself slowly at first, letting his thumb brush over his tip at intervals, drawing groans from himself, demonic fangs baring with each, tongue flicking over his lower lip. Normally he'd take a much slower time with his playing, but he way too much pent up energy after the long night of dancing, taking his clothes off, and watching others do the same.

Dante increased the pace of his strokes, for a moment imagining that it was his twin brother that was touching him, rather than it just being his own hand. It worked, though, just like it always did, drawing him a step closer to release. "Hnn…so close…" He murmured, thumb brushing over the head of his hard on again. And with the image of Vergil in his mind it was too much to tolerate. He moaned loudly as he came, releasing over his hand and, though only partially, the pole he was still holding to with one hand. The name of his twin was softly uttered, as no surprise to him, as his head fell back, cold eyes closed.

He remained in that odd position for long moments, before releasing his grip upon the pole, stumbling back a bit as his one hand went through his hair. "Damn. It's gotta be the demon blood…" He murmured, taking a deep breath. Slowly he brought his other hand up, the one now coated in sticky release. He eyed it for a moment, before taking a finger into his mouth. His tongue lapped against it until it was clean and one by one each of his other fingers followed.

So lost in that final act of his own twisted pleasure, Dante was completely unaware of the fact that he wasn't alone. In fact, he'd not been alone for the entire ordeal. His twin was present, had been the entire time, well concealed in a dark corner. But he'd made his move when Dante's mind had wandered off to the point where he was focusing only on pleasing himself.

"You never have liked to share, Dante." Vergil purred, an arm slipping around his brother from behind. The light yelp that was drawn from Dante was more than enough to please him.

"Shit, Verge…" Dante cleared his throat, looking down a bit. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, my greedy twin."

"Greedy, heh. You have no idea, Verge."

"Perhaps not." Vergil chuckled, sliding his other arm around Dante, fingers brushing over his twins softening flesh to gather a bit of the release that remained. He pulled his hand up and licked lightly at his fingers, taking in the taste of his twin brother. "But perhaps next time you'll share with me, hm? I'll make it worth your while, Dante."

As Dante went to reply, his twin completely withdrew from his contact with him, stepping away once more. Dante turned in time to see his brother leap down from the stage and begin for the door. "Hnn…Verge?"

"Consider the offer, Dante. It may be the only one you ever get from me." Vergil stated cooly, not turning to look back, nor halting. "You know where I'll be."

Before more words could be uttered, Vergil stepped through the door and out into the cold, dark night. He walked only mere steps before his form utterly vanished, the elder twin being a master of teleportation.

Dante was left to stand there, baffled, staring at the door. Vergil had seen him. Hell, Vergil had made him an offer. Did that mean his twin…liked it, then? That didn't sound like the coldly sophisticated twin he was used to, but he'd heard what he'd heard.

"Damn him for being so…" Dante grunted irritably, leaving the statement to stand unfinished. He gently tucked himself back into the confines of tight leather, once more buttoning and zippering up those pants. He even took a moment to clean up the small mess he'd made, despite how much he loathed cleaning.

However, all the while his mind remained on Vergil and his own questions. He knew the answers weren't going to come to him on their own, but he did know where to find them.

Slowly Dante moved to the front doors. He flipped the sign so that it said 'closed' and locked them up. He headed to the adjoining room, where the bar and lounge were located. He clicked the lights off and headed out the back door, locking it up as well.

"Well, here we go again…" He murmured, starting down the street. Where he was going though, he didn't know. Maybe home.

Or maybe…Temen-Ni-Gru…

**~~FIN~~**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
